


A story untold, (held captive in your mind)

by S_unglasses (Skaikru1017)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Connected to loosley connected drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I love all of you people!, Kabby, Modern AU, Young Kabby, clueless Marcus, crackish, prompt fills, thank you tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/S_unglasses
Summary: Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin are so loveable, their adult (canon) lives are so, oh what's the word, COLORFUL (sure that one.) What happens if you take me (A crazed probably mentally unstable soon to be high school freshman) the "Imagine your OTP" Tumblr blog, a sad amount of spare time and lack of social life, and coffee LOTS OF COFFEE. YOU GET This, a collection of crazy prompt fills that are filled with fluffy goodness for the squishiest of marshmallows.  Without further ado, I present: A story untoldUpdated Whenever, I can't commit to a solid schedule I've got several multi-chapters that are basically screaming at me to write. So, in translation, updated whenever the ability presents itself, school sucks, sports suck, and my time is slim.





	1. Rewards for the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> CITE YOUR SOURCES KIDS, PLAGERISM ISN'T OKAY!  
> https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/157502525809/sweet-otp-things
> 
> person A: if you get it right I’ll reward you  
> person B: *concentrates on the math problem and solves it*  
> person A: good job! here, a candy for you  
> person B: *stares* this is not what I, uhm, was expecting to get  
> person A: what do you want?  
> person B: well, uhm, something more  
> person A: oh *gives B another candy*  
> person B: *screams internally*

Abby Griffin sucked at math, there wasn’t any other way to put it she just plain _sucked._ She already knew she failed her test but that didn’t stop her from dropping her head to her desk, hitting with a fair bit of force, and groaning loudly. Rolling her eyes at her teacher’s suggestion to _‘Get some help’._ Something bounces off her head and she lifts her eyes, Cece is looking at her with the same _kill-me_ expression. Neither of the Griffin sisters is good at math, so what? CeCe is an amazing artist and Abby could already name every bone in the human body and what it’s connected to. Problem is if they continued getting grades like this (Abby got a 67% and CeCe got a 73%) they flunk the class, and that doesn't look good on a college application. The incessant scribbling of pen on paper drew both girls attention. Marcus was at it again creating what he called a _math-_ terpiece on the back of his test, _he’s an idiot_ , an intelligent idiot, but that means nothing.So what he was a genius, super athletic and could draw almost as good as CeCe, but that also means _nothing._

 

_ ( _ She did not in any way shape or form ‘like’ Marcus Kane.  _ She loved him,  _ but  **no one** knew that and that’s how it’s gonna stay and I quote " _So help me god!"_ )

 

“Alright Kane, whaddya get?” Callie asks, turning around in her chair, intimidatingly. Marcus glances at both of their grades and blanches, crumbling up what was going to be a really good drawing of the night sky. “Same as you, why do you ask?” Abby glances at Callie, Callie glances back just as the bell rings signaling the end of school. Marcus bolts from his desk, not a stranger to the Griffin Girls scheming. It was too late, Callie already had him by the backpack throwing him into an empty science classroom. “Come on Kane, just give us the test.” Callie didn’t seem to have any leverage considering she almost assaulted him. “Come on Marcus, It can’t be  _ that bad. _ ” Abby protests, seeing the faint glimmer of resignation in his eyes before Callie abruptly snatches the crumbled paper. “ _ A 97%,  _ you’re upset about a  _ 97%?”  _ Callie gawks, staring at the near-perfect exam before Marcus grabs it back, tucking it into his bag. Her arms go up in defeat, swinging her bag over her shoulder and starting towards the door. “Welp, I’m going home, ya comin’ Abs?” 

Abby waved her sister off, preparing to do something that was as rare as bleeding black. She took a deep breath, once, then twice before, “ _ Ireallyneedhelpinmathwillyoututorme? _ ” Marcus’ mouth hangs open and she’s afraid it's because she crossed some sort of weird line, asking a friend to tutor you. “Was that even English?” He’s still looking at her with that confused face and those adorable clueless puppy dog eyes and  god  it just _does_ things  to her. “Wait, you’re nervous,  _ oh god you’re nervous,  _ what are you gonna do to me.” What Abby wants to say:  _ So many things, so. Many. Wonderful. Things.  _ What she really says: “Oh calm down, I just need your help with my math.” The amount of relief that seems to crash over his body is a tad bit affronting. “Well go grab your books, they don’t lock up for a few hours.” She should ask him why he knows this, or how he knows it's safe to stay at school that late, or why he isn’t calling his parents. But she doesn’t because she knows the second she tries to press him, he’ll shut down and she  _ needs  _ him. No pun intended I swear.

 

Abby had tried flirting with him, on the brink of relentlessly, for an entire semester. But the man was as dense as a brick when it came to deeper emotion. She’d fallen hard and fast for that dark haired boy who always sat in the back of the class, never participating but somehow learning. The boy who drove to school in a Camaro but wasn’t a spoiled rich kid. The boy who seemed to hold more secrets than the world had people. Except it seemed he’d stayed firmly planted on the ledge while she fell to what seemed to be a crushing end. Callie was there to soften the landing as all good sisters should, but she wasn’t done falling.

 

Abby grabbed everything out of her locker, figuring she’d forget 5 different things 5 different times if she didn’t. “Can I see your test, It will make it easier to figure out the things I need to teach you.”  _ I can think of a few things I’d like to- Dammit Abby control yourself. _ His hand grazes hers as she passes the exam, be it true, crazy, or damn near desperate, she swears his eyes flicker to her lips at the contact. The almost imperceptible shake of his head only adds to the suspicion. He drops his gaze quickly, scanning the test and mouthing the numbers. “You skip steps, you try to do it all in your head and it messes up your calculations,” He pulls out his book and a scrap sheet of paper, passing them to her. Then outlines her problem areas and what she can do to get better He points to an equation,  _ her least favorite type. _ “Solve it on your first try and you’ll uh..... get a reward I guess.” As weird and as childish as the offer sounded, she was intrigued. The problem wasn’t all that hard, she made a few mistakes, a misplaced variable here, a few inverse operations, but she ended up victorious. Until Marcus dropped a starburst in her hand and told her good job. He may as well have written 'Friend-Zone' on her forehead. Maybe given her a 'that's my best friend' shirt. “Okay then….. ' intelligent responses aside, 'Do you  _ always _ have a pocket full of candy?” He suddenly becomes very interested in the floor tiles. He evaded the question and the cycle of problem,  _ ‘reward’ _ , and internal screaming went on, for nearly two hours. By what must have been the 50th problem and millionth awkward stare she lost it. She slammed the book closed, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and loudly exclaimed ‘ _ Screw It!’ _ pulling him into a biting kiss. Marcus fumbled for a second, unsure what to do with himself or his hands, but responds with even greater enthusiasm, wrapping powerful arms around her petite frame. Pulling her impossibly closer. Abby can’t tell if she’s dizzy from the kiss or lack of oxygen, she breaks away nonetheless, albeit quite reluctantly, resting her forehead against his. “Learn anything new? ” he murmurs, earning a playful smack on his shoulder. Math moves up slightly on her list of things she should learn to love.


	2. Nature Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CITE YOUR SOURCES KIDS, PLAGERISM ISN'T OKAY!  
> https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/157502525809/sweet-otp-things  
> Person A: *sobs all of a sudden*  
> Person C: oh, my god, what happened?  
> Person A: *points at B who’s ordering drinks*  
> Person C: did something happen between you guys?  
> Person A: *shakes head*  
> Person A: *whispers* he’s so pretty  
> Person C: what.  
> Person A:he’s.so.damn.pretty.
> 
> Person A: There is a big sale going on right now.  
> Person B: Where??  
> Person A: In my room. Clothes are 100% off.   
> Person B: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE HIM!? 
> 
> Obviously, as you read, both of these prompts are altered slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for it seeming like I was high while writing this, I do not condone or use drugs, (Too broke to buy any, [I'm kidding]) What actually happened was me writing this over the course of 9 or 10 hours in itty bitty chunks when sneaking my laptop onto my desk during class, ignoring my lessons and occasionally feigning paying attention by answering questions. So, sorry.

Was she hallucinating,  _ maybe, _ was it the alcohol,  _ maybe _ , was Abby actually tearing up,  _ probably not. _ The small barely muffled sniffle gave it away though, not to mention the lone tear welling up in the corner of her eye. When sniffle became choked sob, suspicion became certainty. “Abs, you okay?” Callie inquires, concern coloring her voice. Abby points toward Marcus, still in line grabbing their drinks.  It had been a week since  _ ‘the incident’ _ as it had been named, unaided by the opinions of either involved parties. They weren’t officially together, but they were still inseparable. “Oh god, I forgot how emotional you get when drinking, alright, what did he do?”s Abby shakes her head and sniffles again, her lip quivering quite adorably.”He’s really hot,” In 2 seconds flat Abby goes from crying to a giggling mess. Something is definitely up. “ _ What?”  _ Callie laughs, loving the look on her sister’s face. “He’s. _ Really _ . _ Fucking _ . **_Hot._ ** ” Abby states, as matter o factly as she can, which isn’t very convincing. Marcus returns to the table, storing the drinks in his bag. “Ready to go,” he asks. Abby takes his hand and leans into his shoulder, smiling like an idiot. Abby pulls something from her bag, popping it into Marcus’ mouth, he smiles and rests his head atop hers. Callie’s eyes roll to the back of her skull at how disgustingly adorable they are.  _ It’s almost sickening, _ she muses, still unable to suppress the smile creeping onto her features.

 

They were all settled comfortably around the campfire, drinking, talking, laughing. Abby was seated practically in Marcus’ lap, (Insert eye rolls and gagging sounds), Callie looked lovingly at her older sister. As much as they were grossing people out, or amusing them. Abby hadn’t been this happy in a long time, and relationships never really went in her favor. She’d also made it very clear to Marcus if he ever decided to hurt her, he better fill out his death certificate beforehand. The ridiculous to mildly petrified look on his face had been insurance enough. 

 

A fresh burst of drunken laughter tore the connection to her memories, dragging her eyes back to the couple. She only hears snippets of the conversation, but it's enough to kick start her brain, phrases like ‘Big sale, my room, and clothes 100% off’ don’t slip by easily. She decides to stop whatever seems to be transpiring when Abby’s lips land on his neck. “Jac, give me your flashlight.” Cece takes the light and marches over to her sister, “Hey sis,” she hooks a finger under Abby’s chin, dragging her face away from Marcus’. “No touchy touchy,” Callie shined the light into her face, sputtering when she saw how dilated Abby’s pupils were. Marcus was in the same state. “Oh my god, you guys are totally bombed.”

  
“Don’t forget drunk!” Jace Jordan calls out from his spot in the trees. Undoubtedly in the same state.“Don’t think I don’t know this was your doing!” Grumbling as she drags the delirious duo back into civilization knowing it’s a  _ very _ long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Yeah its short, was too busy reading Sunshine's stories, fam got me hooked.


	3. One Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CITE YOUR SOURCES KIDS, PLAGERISM ISN'T OKAY!  
> https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/157502525809/sweet-otp-things
> 
> Person B: *smiles*  
> Person c: whoa. That's scary! You never smile.  
> Person A: (confused) what do you mean? person B smiles all the time?
> 
> “Would you STOP coming in through the WINDOWS, it scares the hell out of me every TIME!” au
> 
> “Where are your pants?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiotic Grins  
> The sharing of tales from "ye olden days"  
> Moments ruined  
> and Moments made

He’d been checking his watch obsessively the moment he put it on, counting down the hours. Swearing time started moving slower with each glance.  _ 3 more hours, just a little bit longer.  _ They’d only shared a few kisses after  _ the incident _ , time hadn’t been on their side,  _ and neither did Jace, _ whatever he had given them didn’t sit well after.She was a drug, and he’d gotten addicted fast, luckily a fix wasn’t  _ that  _ hard to get, just hard to coordinate. He was almost begging to be alone with her, not just because of _that,_  but just because of _her._  

 

The few moments shared had been electrifying, sending sparks all over and putting a delicious haze in his brain. Just thinking about it brought an idiotic grin to his face, earning a raised eyebrow from Charles. “Okay, what are you plotting Kane? That’s your plotting face.” Pike’s comment draws the attention of the others, Shumway, Caplan, Diana, and of course  _ Abby. _ “What do you mean  _ plotting face? _ He’s just smiling.” Abby sadly was the outsider in the group, having just met these people only a few hours prior. “Yeah,  _ I know,  _ he never smiles, unless you know…. He’s planning to beat someone up or something.” Marcus’ foot connects roughly with Caplan’s shin for the comment. A part of his past he wasn’t planning on bringing up. Thankfully, Abby ignores the troubling issue, settling on one of her own. “ _ Are you kidding? _ He smiles all the time, I’ve never seen him without one.” Diana sputters, drops of beer dripping down her chin, laughing hysterically, ending up in a coughing fit. “I’ve known this guy since fourth grade, and maybe seen him smile,  _ a real smile, _ 4 or 5 times at best. I’ve got proof.” Abby scrolls through Diana’s phone, every picture she has of Marcus he wears the same expression. A blank, dull, almost withdrawn straight lipped look. You can’t tell if he’s pissed off or zoned out, but it’s the same one in  _ every  _ picture. Frowning, Abby whips out her phone, passing it to them. Smirking when 4 mouths drop open in unison. Painting a triumphant smirk on Abby’s face. Marcus wore a bright, sometimes even toothy, smile in every picture she had of him. “Damn Kane, you only smile around her. How long were you crushing before you got the balls to ask her out?” He must have failed pretty bad at hiding his shock because Caplan and Shumway erupt into mocking laughter. “ _ Holy Shit!  _ You never did… did you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Abby answers, oddly calm for this topic. Her protective streak shone brightly whenever someone poked fun at the wrong person. “He threw me into the science lab and  _ locked the door.” _ The giggles and snickering stop, followed by a dumbfounded silence. Charles shrugs, “Seems like something he’d do, he’d was never good with girls or words.” Abby’s phone buzzes, the message must be pretty upsetting, her face drops, looking almost heartbroken. “Callie broke her ankle, I have to take her to the hospital.” Marcus’ face falls to the same expression. It fades when Abby a sweet kiss on his lips. “We’ll be home later tonight, drop by my place if you're free.” 

 

* * *

The light was on and her window was wide open, soft music drifting out. He’d done this a few times before, it wasn’t a hard climb, it just took a lot of patience. Something he was running low on. Rather than risking a fall and not getting to see her at all, he took his time, planning out each step before taking it.  _ Why? _ He chose to scale the side of the building, instead of using the front door, he didn’t know. Or rather, didn’t care to admit. 

 

Frowning at finding her absent from the room, he rests his back against the frame. Closing his eyes and breathing in the crisp night air. Marcus sees her before she sees him, almost falling out of the window when he notices her state. Hair tied high up on her head darkened with moisture. No visible trace of anything on her legs, just an oversized shirt. He makes a startled gasp, not so gently alerting her to his presence. “We have a door you know.” She gasps, he merely chuckles, rolling his eyes. “But seriously, would stop coming in through the windows, it scares the hell out of me every time.” 

 

“What would Callie do if she answered the door that I was behind at nearly 11 ‘o'clock, asking to see you.” Abby makes a dismissive frown, dropping down onto her bed. She’s completely comfortable lounging around half naked with him. A fact that doesn’t cease to amaze him,  _ among other things. _ She picks up a book, radiating an air of nonchalance. An awkward silence settles in, eating up around 5 minutes. Abby peeks her head over the pages, “What are you a vampire? Do I have to invite you in or something?” 

 

“Vampires don’t exist.” Logic doesn’t win him any points, just a very intense eye roll. “Not my point, you coming in or what?” He doesn’t need to be asked twice, _ ok he does but. _ She meets him halfway, bodies crashing together in an all-consuming mess of teeth, tongues, and sounds of content. It’s not long before she’s walking them back blindly, his legs hitting the edge of the bed. He falls back taking her with him, landing with that seemed to be a soft  _ thud. _ She’d divested him of his jacket earlier, her hands exploring the expanse of heated skin under his gray shirt, then removing the offending article shortly after. She’s kissing him, hands in his hair, body on top of his, his hands are at the hem of her shirt. 

“Abs, you wanna watch a…. _ what the hell!” _ Callie was mortified,  _ amused _ , but mortified. She didn’t want to hear, think, or see her sister with anyone like that,  _ at all. _ Barely clothed nonetheless. “Where are your pants,  _ and your shirt!? _ ” If she weren’t on crutches she’d be hiding her eyes, they still hadn’t moved off each other.

 

“In the closet.”

 

“Where ever she threw it.” 

 

Shudders ran through Cece, Abby finally slid off of him, sitting up with her back to the wall. “You know technically, we’d make one fully clothed person, you could count that as a positive.”

  
“I don’t want  _ any  _ thoughts on you two being  _ one person!” _ Callie shrieks, hobbling out of the room.


	4. Minefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CITE YOUR SOURCES KIDS, PLAGERISM ISN'T OKAY!  
> https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/157502525809/sweet-otp-things
> 
> “Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything's cool, everything's good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.””
> 
> “Quick, blend in!”
> 
> “At the moment, it seemed like a good plan, obviously it was not.”

Abby stared at the fence with trepidation, it was an incredibly stupid idea. A dare’s a dare, she reminds herself. At least they’re all going, it won’t just be her or just Marcus in that awful place.

 

Said awful place was an abandoned factory, specifically a weapons factory. Apparently, when the war was over all the ammunition and parts, even explosives were carelessly dumped around the proper then buried under the rubble of some of the structures. It had started off as a simple game of truth or dare, that’s how all these things start. Everything fell apart after the relationship oriented dares and questions ran dry, and of course, Charles was the one to suggest it. The Minefield, all of us, tonight. The rest of the group, being CeCe, Sinclair, Jace, Charles, Jaha, Dianna, Shumway, and Caplan, let out respective groans or hollers of excitement. Marcus was one to groan take an annoyed sip from his drink.

 

She had almost punched Pike when Marcus explained to her where they were going halfway there. “I can’t believe we're doing this, I swear to god if you get me arrested-”

 

“Calm down Griffin, you almost sound scared,” Caplan teases, getting a fiery glare from Marcus. She can hear him whisper about Marcus being a ‘territorial asshat’, something she’s thankful Marcus doesn’t hear. Jace brings out a bottle of homebrew, it’s clear and smells like death. She’s the first to take a mouthful. It burns like hell and brings unshed tears to her eyes. “Let’s get this shit over with, I’ve got stuff to do.”

 

“I’m stuff,” Marcus announces, in a very serious voice. She rolls her eyes and starting to climb over the fence, landing on the other side with a thud. “I meant what I said, now hurry your asses up.” Quickly the boys hop up on the fence hurling themselves over. Abby splits the group up, taking the three J’s and Marcus with her, by the order of  I do what I fucking want to.  

 

Marcus and Abby follow closely behind Jace, who is overly excited at the thought of finding old bombs and explosives inside the wreckage. “I can’t believe we drove an hour for this,” Abby whispers to him. “Hey it can’t be all bad, I’m sure we can find something cool, bare minimum a quiet place to sit.” Sit, right, because that’s totally what we’ll end up doing.”That’s not what I’m worried about, did you not see the no trespassing signs all over this place plus you know bombs.” Frowning and rolling his eyes, Marcus reassures her there is only a small chance they’ll blow up. An act that earns him a hefty punch to the shoulder. Marcus grabs her wrists, pulling her flush against him. “That’s not very nice… shall I teach you some manners.” Marcus’ lips are a hair's width from her neck, breathing hot and heavy against her skin. A deep rumbling of earth and concrete shakes the ground beneath their feet. “JACE HENRY JORDAN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?” Is the scream that resonates next, soon identified as CeCe’s voice. Marcus falls against her, groaning in a displeased sort of way. “Five minutes, that’s all I ask, five minutes,” He mutters against her shoulder. The faint sound of sirens reaches their ears, pushing Abby into action. She calls for a regroup, gathering everyone to devise a plan. Jace is a mumbling mess, well not mumbling he was closer to the blast than anyone expected. His sense of hearing obviously taken a decent hit. “Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything's cool, everything's good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re fine,” CeCe joins in the muttering, as much as she bragged about being fearless, sometimes she was all talk sometimes.”Callie……  _ shut up,” _ The sirens grow louder, the sound of tires running on dirt roads grows faintly audible. " _ Quick, _ blend in!” Everyone scatters, breaking off with their respective partners, just in time for three sets of tires to screech into the decrepit parking lot.

 

Marcus and Abby have hidden in a nearby cluster of trees and underbrush, concealing themselves on the ground. Hands over each other’s mouths with each passing of feet and voices. With one exceptionally close call, Marcus can feel Abby start to shake. Trouble with the law is one of her biggest fears, for as much as she bends the rules already she’s never been careless with it. Abby is wearing a bright red shirt, the one he’d surprised her with a week back, making her extraordinarily visible to a keen eye. For  _ stealth  _ reasons, Marcus places his black-clad body over hers, shielding her.

 

Abby has other ideas, ones that are  _ much  _ more fun than hiding. “You’re five minutes have arrived,” She whispers into the soft skin of his neck. Turning so his chest is pressed against hers. The 5 minutes pass in a whirl of lips, teeth, tongues, and adventurous hands, learning to taste and teasing each other. Spurred on by the thought of getting caught and the need to keep quiet. And then another 5 and then another. They didn’t hear the footstep,  _ no one ever hears the footsteps. _ “ _ Dammit _ , I knew I shoulda made Callie go.” You can hear the cringe in Jace’s voice, making it clear what they were up to had been no secret.

 

Abby glared at Pike the entire ride home, burning holes in his skull with her eyes. Everyone was filled with one form of tension or the other, some both. It takes half the ride for Charles to break, countering Abby’s anger with exasperation. “ _ What do you want me to say? _ At the moment it seemed like a good idea!”

 

“Obviously it wasn’t!” Callie shouts, making exaggerated gestures with her hands. “How was I supposed to know goggle dude was going to blow something up!” Abby huffs a disbelieving breath, the volume of the  _ conversation _ only increasing. “In what universe, is walking into a  _ minefield  _ a good idea?” While Abby and Charles continue their feud, each set of onlooking eyes darts back and forth between the speakers. “I didn’t see you make any moves to stop it!”  _ Left.  _ “I didn’t know what was happening!”  _ Right. _ “You were the first one over the fence!”  _ Left. _ “Well, I wasn’t going just sit my ass!” It’s a well-known fact that Charles Davis Pike has  _ no  _ filter, so when that telltale shit eating smirk spreads across his face like the damn Cheshire cat, Marcus fears the worst. “Kane, could you control your woman please.” Jace gasps, Callie gawks, Jaha’s asleep, Marcus slammed on the brakes, Caplan and Shumway earn punches from Dianna for their smirks, and Sinclair chokes on his beer. Abby’s silence is  _ petrifying. _ Thankfully, Callie’s arm locks Abby in place as Marcus drags Charles from the car by the scruff of his collar. Throwing the disgraceful man against the side of the SUV, muscles twitching with the urge to punch him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I knew you had issues but what the hell was that!?” Marcus is livid, every cell in his body burning with a protective,  _ almost possessive,  _ fire. “Seriously…. You don’t see it?......Oh, come on! She’s changed you, controlling you even. You gotta take control, it’s kinda embarrassing.” He only makes it halfway to Pike before two sets of hands lock onto his biceps, dragging him backward, spitting curses and hurling insults. Sinclair and Jace  _ barely _ manage to hold him back, putting their full body weights into halting his movements. Whatever Charles said must’ve been awful, they’d  _ never _ seen Kane this angry. A sharp whistle halted all activities, easily earning each man’s attention. Callie stood on the side of the road, hands on hip, looking well pissed off. The flat of her palm left a decent red mark on Pike’s face, Marcus anticipated it, Callie loved her sister fiercely. “That…. was for insulting my sister.” What he doesn’t expect is the deft punch to his shoulder, knocking him back a bit. “That… was for getting her into this mess, now go get her out of it.” Marcus gives Charles a deadly look, almost snarling. Shumway and Caplan flank him, looking all too amused.

 

Abby was still in her seat, buckled and everything, her head tipped back with closed eyes. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, sliding in next to her. “For what?” Her voice is dry, somewhat distant. Tonight was an epic failure. “Introducing you to him.” Abby chuckles a little, letting her head fall on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault he’s a dick, besides what’s so bad about being yours?”

 

“That doesn’t give him a right to say things like that, he could’ve shown at least a little respect.” Smiling, Abby cups his cheek, brushing her thumb over the corner of his mouth whispering, “Don’t need his respect,” before kissing him softly.


	5. Why not both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CITE YOUR SOURCES KIDS, PLAGERISM ISN'T OKAY!  
> https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/157502525809/sweet-otp-things
> 
> Give me more of Person A playing with Person B’s fingers because they’re bored, tracing the skin, examining the scars.
> 
> Give me more humming in the kitchen, making brownies at 3 AM for no reason at all. 
> 
> You see me jokingly flirt with a friend and you get irrationally jealous and drag me off to a corner somewhere and viciously make out with/ fuck me AU

She woke up in the middle of the night with an inexplicable and un-ignorable craving for chocolate. Unable to fight it, her stomach growling and grumbling not to mention, she gently pokes Marcus awake. He turns in her arms with a sleepy smile, quietly wondering why in the hell she’d woken him up. “Hey...you wanna make brownies?” He blows out a deep breath, trying to rub the sleep from his face. “What time is it?” His voice is deep and husky, wrecked with sleep. “2:53 in the morning.”

 

“Sure, let’s do it,” he shrugs, pulling his shirt over his head. Not caring he was just woken up from a very peaceful slumber because his girlfriend wanted brownies at 3 AM. He turns on the overhead light, illuminating the cooktop of the oven. “Peanut butter or fudge?” She shrugs, handing him a bowl. “Why not both.” He chuckles and cracks the eggs into a separate bowl, then reaches back for the next ingredient. Remembering their recipe, as these random cravings for sweets weren’t uncommon for her, she handed him a measuring cup and a bag of flour. Then sugar, then cocoa powder, baking powder, then salt, until all the dry ingredients are evenly mixed in the first bowl. She did her job and mixed the ingredients for the creamy peanut butter fudge frosting Marcus had concocted. It was high on her list of favorite desserts. “What are we gonna do if Callie wakes up?” 

 

“Run, hide,  _ not share?” _ She says this while scooping up a bit of the batter with her finger and licking it clean, Salmonella be damned. “What happened to that  _ pack mentality _ you're telling me girls always have.”

 

“This is different, and I don’t like sharing.” Marcus hums in a way that makes her think there’s something he’s holding back. She glares at him while he spreads the batter into the pan and pops it into the oven. “If you’ve got something to say just say it, Marcus.” The way he steps back and shakes his head only makes her push further. “ _ Say it.” _ He backs up again and runs into the countertop with an  _ oomph. _ “ _ Marcus,” _ Her tone is a clear warning, speak up or be struck down. “Fine, but you can’t kill me once I say it…. I was just gonna say that you not liking to share makes sense.” She crosses her arms and intensifies her glare, silently laughing at the way it makes him flinch. “You remember Aurora’s party last week?” 

 

**_Last week_ **

 

Aurora Blake’s 23 third birthday bash was in full force. A strongly mixed drink was always at arm's length in any direction and every attendee was at least slightly intoxicated. Abby was talking with the birthday girl when she spotted him. Something about the way the girl he was talking to smiled at him, laid a hand on his elbow, then laughed full bodily at whatever comment he’d just made; was unsettling in the most ridiculous of ways. Was she normally a territorial asshole?  _ No, _ but she didn’t know who this girl was or what in the hell Marcus’ was saying to make her smile like  _ that. _

 

She ditches her drink, passing it off to some drunk stranger and strides over to him. Sneaking up behind him and pressing her mouth to the back of his neck in a way that makes his sentence break and his breath hitch. She wraps her arms around his waist and laces their fingers together, dragging him outside into the cool night air. “Abby, what on Earth-” He doesn’t get to finish the thought before she nearly  _ slams _ him into the nearest wall, fusing their mouths together.  He’s not complaining, no part of his  _ body  _ protests the idea of being dragged to a dark corner by his suddenly very  _ dominant  _ girlfriend. But the way she grips his hair and parts his lips with her tongue screams something is wrong. 

 

Although he hardly as the ability to dwell on those thoughts when she’s moving against him in a way that pushes all rational thought of out his mind.  _ He is only a man. _ With a wickedly talented girlfriend who can do things with her hands and mouth that bring forth the most animalistic sounds from deep within him. 

 

Nipping at his collarbone, sucking purple marks into the tan skin. 

 

Slipping her tongue between his parted lips and drinking him in. 

 

Running her hands all over his toned chest, setting his skin on fire.

 

She pulls back and looks at him, taking in his disheveled hair, rumpled shirt and kiss swollen lips. “ _ Mine, _ ” she asserts, wiping a smudge of lipstick from the corner of his mouth. Walking back into the house, leaving him dazed but not entirely confused.

 

**_Present Day_ **

“Ok, so what? You’re mine why should I have to share you?” She says in a joking manner that puts the words across as only half serious. Lightening the mood and allowing him to pull her closer. “Just so you know, that girl, she’s 19 and little sister to one of the linebackers.” She wants to bang her head against a wall at her previous jealousy, the girl was an entire 4 years younger than him,  _ not to mention a teammate's sister. _ “I was only telling her about the time Daniel caught the ball in his facemask.” 

 

“ _ Turn the fucking oven timer off you weirdos, some of us like sleeping through the night!” _ Callie yells, startling them both. The smell of almost burnt chocolate reaches his nose and he throws the oven door open, reaching for the pan. 

 

He jolts back, a sharp heat burning his skin. He drops the pan on the stovetop, muttering an impressive string of curses. “That was fucking stupid,” Abby mutters dryly, pulling out her first aid kit, and dragging him over to sit on the couch. She flips on the light, making it easier to assess the damage he caused his hand. She pokes and prods at it, looking for possible nerve damage but comes up empty. “It’s only second degree but I’m betting it’ll leave a scar.” She traces lightly around the blotch of reddened skin, she turns his hand over. Finding a mark just below the knuckle, a raised bump about an inch long.“What’s this from?”

 

“Gardening with my mother,” she nods, running her fingertips along his forearm, landing on a circular mark near his elbow. “And this?” 

 

“Junior year, championship match, I got tackled and cut my arm on a rock.” She tangles the fingers of his uninjured hand with hers, and traces her index finger up his arm, gliding it over the material of his shirt and tracing it along his jaw. Stopping at a little line halfway between his chin and ear. “A fist fight from when I still worked at the bar.” Abby hums and brings their joined hands up to her lips, kissing each of his knuckles softly. They fall asleep like that, hands held trapped between their bodies and her resting comfortably on his lap. Brownies still cooling on the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm starting this many multi-chapters at once, BUT school is over in less than a month and I have gotten hooked on Tumblr prompts, they're so versatile. Yes, I'm insane, it's quite alright to remind me.....daily. But if you can't take the heat get out of the smokehouse!


End file.
